starchaserfandomcom-20200214-history
Herald
Herald (cleric) - Overview Priests, mystics, charlatans, prophets, whatever you may call them, Clerics are both religious leaders and adept warriors, devoted to their deities and able to channel their energies to great effect. A Cleric is both wise and strong, able to take punishment and dish out a plethora of divine spells to support and control their world. Class Features As a cleric, you gain the following class features. Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d8 per cleric level Hit Points at 1st Level: 8 + your Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 (or 5) + your Constitution modifier per cleric level after 1st Proficiencies Armor: Light armor, medium armor, shields, energy shields Weapons: basic melee weapons, small arms Tools: none Saving Throws: Wisdom, Charisma Skills: Choose two from History, Insight, Medicine, Persuasion, Theology, and Command Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (a) a mace or (b) a warhammer (if proficient) * (a) medium combat armor, (b) leather armor, or © chain mail (if proficient) * (a) small arm and 3 magazines or (b) any basic melee weapon * (a) a priest’s pack, (b) an explorer’s pack, or © a field medic’s kit * An analogue shield and a holy symbol ' ' Channel Divinity At 2nd level, you gain the ability to channel divine energy directly from your deity, using that energy to fuel magical effects. You start with two such effects: Turn Undead and an effect determined by your domain. Some domains grant you additional effects as you advance in levels, as noted in the domain description. When you use your Channel Divinity, you choose which effect to create. You must then finish a short or long rest to use your Channel Divinity again. Some Channel Divinity effects require saving throws. When you use such an effect from this class, the DC equals your cleric spell save DC. Beginning at 6th level, you can use your Channel Divinity twice between rests, and beginning at 18th level, you can use it three times between rests. When you finish a short or long rest, you regain your expended uses. Channel Divinity: Turn Undead As an action, you present your holy symbol and speak a prayer censuring the undead. Each undead that can see or hear you within 30 feet of you must make a Wisdom saving throw. If the creature fails its saving throw, it is turned for 1 minute or until it takes any damage. A turned creature must spend its turns trying to move as far away from you as it can, and it can’t willingly move to a space within 30 feet of you. It also can’t take reactions. For its action, it can use only the Dash action or try to escape from an effect that prevents it from moving. If there’s nowhere to move, the creature can use the Dodge action. Divine Domains In a pantheon, every deity has influence over different aspects of mortal life and civilization, called a deity’s domain. All the domains over which a deity has influence are called the deity’s portfolio. For example, the portfolio of the Greek god Apollo includes the domains of Knowledge, Life, and Light. As a cleric, you choose one aspect of your deity’s portfolio to emphasize, and you are granted powers related to that domain. Your choice might correspond to a particular sect dedicated to your deity. Apollo, for example, could be worshiped in one region as Phoebus (“radiant”) Apollo, emphasizing his influence over the Light domain, and in a different place as Apollo Acesius (“healing”), emphasizing his association with the Life domain. Alternatively, your choice of domain could simply be a matter of personal preference, the aspect of the deity that appeals to you most. Each domain’s description gives examples of deities who have influence over that domain. Gods are included from the worlds of the Forgotten Realms, Greyhawk, Dragonlance, and Eberron campaign settings, as well as from the Celtic, Greek, Norse, and Egyptian pantheons of antiquity.' Sanctuary: (this replaces the spell “Sanctuary” in the cleric spell list.)' Original Spell: You ward a creature within range against attack. Until the spell ends, any creature who targets the warded creature with an attack or a harmful spell must first make a Wisdom saving throw. On a failed save, the creature must choose a new target or lose the attack or spell. This spell doesn't protect the warded creature from area effects, such as the explosion of a fireball. If the warded creature makes an attack or casts a spell that affects an enemy creature, this spell ends.' Beginning at 3rd level you can you can use your divine powers to create a barrier around yourself or one ally that is up to 15 feet away for a 1d4 rounds, starting from when you cast the spell, and you must maintain concentration for the duration. You can cast this spell 1/day. Target becomes surrounded by an aura of warding. While active, if an opponent moves through any adjacent square, they must roll a will save against your spell DC. If they fail the save, they cannot move within 10 ft of the target or make an attack against the target for the rest of the round. (note, they can make a ranged attack if they haven’t had to make a will save yet) They can try again on their next turn. They can shoot ranged weapons past the target so long as they have a clear line of sight.' At 6th level: Sanctuary expands to a radius of 10 feet, and any creature not designated as such, cannot pass through the 10ft bubble without making a will save. You can cast this 2/day''' 11th level: Sanctuary gives the target resistance to all magical and non-magical damage types except psychic damage.' 14th level, Sanctuary expands to a 15ft radius and lasts for 2d4 rounds. You can cast this 3/day'''' 17th level, Sanctuary can be cast 4 times per day, and affects up to two targets that don’t have to be next to each other. Divine Intervention Beginning at 10th level, you can call on your deity to intervene on your behalf when your need is great. Imploring your deity’s aid requires you to use your action. Describe the assistance you seek, and roll percentile dice. If you roll a number equal to or lower than your cleric level, your deity intervenes. The DM chooses the nature of the intervention; the effect of any cleric spell or cleric domain spell would be appropriate. If your deity intervenes, you can’t use this feature again for 7 days. Otherwise, you can use it again after you finish a long rest. At 20th level, your call for intervention succeeds automatically, no roll required.